Heart can Turn anytime
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Hati dapat berpaling kapanpun. Yixing tak pernah berharap akan hal itu. namun ia tak bisa menghindar ketika hatinya sudah mulai berpaling. LayHun. Chankai. LayKai. ChanHun. Check this out! bday fic for BERLINDIA! happy bday babe!


**Bday Fic for my beloved friend BERLINDIA**

**.**

**LAYHUN**

**CHANKAI**

**LAYKAI**

**CHANHUN**

**.**

**Heart Can Turn Anytime**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPO**

**Enjoy**

Yixing membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tidur Sehun yang terlihat sangat indah. Yixing tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Halus Sehun. Rasanya dingin seperti es, kulit Sehun sangat dingin dan pucat, tapi biar begitu Yixing tetap tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk tidak menyukai laki-laki yang hampir telihat sempurna di matanyanya itu. Yah... baginya tak ada hal yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"Ermm Hyung…" Mata emerlad itu terbuka, dan bibir bery itu memanggil namanyanya.

"Yah…" balasnya pelan dan serak. Kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur membuat tenggorokannya kering Luar biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang kini memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sebenarnya tidak biasa untuk Sehun menjadi khawatir. Namun kalau itu tentang Yixing. Sudah lain lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi" Ucap Yixing memberikan Senyum hangatnya pada sang kekasih.

Srak

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yixing dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yixing.

_Maafkan aku Sehunah…_

Karena walau sedakat ini dengan Sehunpun di pikirannya tetap terbayang wajah manis bocah Tan itu…

_Kai…_

.

.

.

Kai memasukan semua pakaiannya kedalam tas. Air matanya menetes deras dari kedua irisnya yang terlihat sangat basah dan sedih. Sesekali ia menghapus air mata itu kasar. Namun percuma, bening bening itu akan turun lagi.

"Apa… Apa Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan aku pergi?" Kai bertanya dengan suaranya yang tercekat dan terdengar pilu. Ia mencengkeram salah satu bajunya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari lemarinya. Atau baju Chanyeol? Entahlah ia tak sudah tak bisa memikirkan itu baju siapa.

Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir kasur telihat kosong. Matanya nanar entah kemana.

"Saat Kau datang, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk masuk. Dan Saat Kau ingin pergi… itu juga terserahmu" Ucap Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin dan kesepian. Membuat Kai makin sedih di buatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu kesepian seperti Chanyeol? Namun… mau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa terus bersama seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Apa kau tak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku Hyung? Apa hanya selalu ada dia di dalam hatimu?"

Kai tahu menayakan hal ini berarti menusukan belati tajam pada dadanya sendiri. Namun Kai sudah tidak sanggub lagi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Ia tak keberatan bila harus lebih hancur lagi bila mendengar jawaban Chanyeol setalah ini.

"…"

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam. Tak menjawab. Tak bergeming.

"Aku tahu.. aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Kai mengusap kembali airmatanya dan memasukan baju terakhir- yang ternyata baju Chanyeol- ke dalam tasnya.

" Aku pergi" dan dengan Luka yang masih lebar menganga Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Blam

"Sial!"

Ucap Chanyeol frustasi. Dia sangat menyayangi Kai. Sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Namun tetap saja.. ia hanya cinta pada pemuda pucat pasih yang sudah menempati hatinya cukup lama tersebut.

_Sehunah… apa yang harus kulakukan…_

.

.

.

Apakah ini sebuah Karma? Apa ini yang dinamakan karma? Sehun tak pernah percaya apa itu yang dinamakan Karma sebelum hal ini menimpa dirinya. Dulu ia yang bodoh mempermainkan Hati Yixing seperti mainan. Dan kini ia disini memandang kekasihnya sedang memeluk sahabatnya sendiri. Yixing memeluk Kai yang sedang menangis di dadanya. Seharunya Sehun yang ada di pelukanYixing. Seharusnya Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata penenang dari bibir kekasihnya. Bukan Kai. Bukan Sahabatnya yang di cintai oleh kekasihnya lebih dari siapapun. Sehun tidak bodoh, tentu Sehun Tahu kekasihnya mencintai Kai. Tentu Sehun tahu…

"Sakit…" Sehun meremas dadanya. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Namun dia bisa apa? Perasaan takut akan kehilangan Yixing, lebih menyakitkan dari pada semua ini.

"… hentikan, kumohon…"Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab rintihan kecilnya. Sehun meringkuk di balik dinding beton itu. Melihat kekasihnya berlalu dengan pemuda Tan yang Sehun sangat tahu… beberapa bulan ini telah mengisi hati kekasihnya lebih dari dirinya. Lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin memang bukan main-main. Yixing menutup matanya saat wajahnya di tampar oleh dinginnya suhu udara di tepi sungai Han. Ia merasa nyaman seperti ini. Dingin di wajahnya.. di tubuhnya, semua membuatnya nyaman. Heningnya malam yang sepi itu membuatnya lebih rileks. Pikirannya sudah sangat penuh dengan Kai akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sebaliknya, Kai yang sedang sangat rapuh datang menemuinya untuk meminta pertolongan. Ia pun dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahunya untuk pemuda yang di cintainya dari dulu tersebut. Namun… pemuda itu tak pernah mencintainya… tentu saja Kai hanya mencintai Chanyeol walau Yixing mengemis cinta Kai sekalipun. Kai hanya akan mencintai Park Chanyeol. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun Kai masih memanggil nama Chanyeol. Sakitnya sungguh luar biasa.

Namun tidak hanya itu… tidak hanya itu yang kini sangat mengganggu pikiranya.

Wush…

Angin-angin itu makin bahagia menari di bawah langit malam yang dingin. Yixing membuka matanya dan ia bertemu dengan langit petang yang sangat gelap. Ia seperti melihat cermin akan dirinya. Apa hatinya segelap itu? Apa ia sesungguhnya hanyalah orang yang sangat kejam? Karena kehadiran Kai ia jadi menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri. Oh Sehun.

Oh sehun kekasihnya yang dulu sangat ia banggakan. Sangat ia sayangi, namun sayang… sudah tidak ia cintai lagi. Kenapa hati bisa berpaling seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus berpaling? Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar menganga di dalam hatinya. Bahkan rasa bersalah itu terus menyakitinya lebih dari sakitnya ketika ia mencintai Kai yang tak pernah mencintainya.

Drrtt… Drrttt….

Yixing melihat layar Hpnya dan di sana ada Dia, dia yang yang selalu membuatnya khawatir

"Ya Sehunan?"

"**Hyung.. ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju, jadi berhati-hatilah di perjalanan. Aku memnunggumu. Aku sudah membuat makanan tadi. Jadi kau tidak usah membeli makan di luar yah… aku memunggumu" **

Pip

Yixing tersenyum. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Yixing Tahu kenapa Sehun langsung berbicara dalam satu nafas sebelum menutup telepon secepatnya. Karena Sehun sangat ingin Yixing berada disana. Menemaninya.

Drttt… Drttt…

Yixing tersenyum lagi merasakan Hpnya bergetar. Mungkin Sehun lupa akan sesuatu. Ia hendak menggoda kekasihnya itu yang tak ia pungkiri ia rindukan. Namun senyumnya lenyap ketika melihat ID yang terpampang di layar HP nya.

"**H-Hyung…"**

"Kai?! Kai! ada apa-"

"**Hyung… hyung.. tolong aku" **

"Aku kesana"

Setelah mendengar alamat yang di ucapkan Kai. Yixing langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Kai yang entah sedang terluka karena apa. Ia pun melupakan sesuatu demi Kai.

Ia melupakan Sehun…

.

.

.

Kai menggigil sambil bersandar pada tembok di belakanya. Switter rajut milik Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kakinya serasa beku. Ia berpikir lain kali ia harus mendengarkan omelan Chanyeol tentang kaos kaki. Hidungnya merah. Dan bibirnya berwarna kebiruan. Namun ia harus kuat… ia harus kuat. Ini sudah tekatnya ia akan minta maaf pada Chanyeol. Dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Ia tak peduli lagi kalaupun harus menjadi yang kedua atau apapun. Ia sadar ia tak bisa hidup jauh dari Chanyeol. Ia sadar kehadiran Chanyeol dalam hidupnya begitu besar. Ia sadar dan ia menyesal telah memilih untuk pergi.

"Sshhhh.." ia berdesis kedinginan. Berada di luar rumah Chanyeol sungguh tidak lucu ternyata. Terutama di musim dingin seperti ini. Ia pun menyesal tak membawa kunci yang dulu pernah di berikan Chanyeol padanya saat ia pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. Ah.. namun sudah terlambat menyesali semua itu. Intinya kini ia harus segera meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Dan memulai semuanya dari a-

Mata kai terbelalak ketika ia melihat mobil Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti di depan garasi rumah dengan cat Putih dan biru dongker tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kai tercengang. Melainkan dua insan yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal, dua orang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan. Sehun mencium Chanyeol dengan sangat ganasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol meperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Sehun kedalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kai berdiri di tempatnya… ia tak tahu harus berlari atau menghampiri keduanya lalu meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Badanya serasa melayang. Sekan ia sudah tak berada di dunia ini lagi. Hatinya sakit luar biasa. Melihat hal ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuatnya lebih sakit seribu kali lipat.

Kai melangkahkan satu kakinya menuju mobil Sehun untuk melabrak keduanya. Namun ia berhenti.

_Chanyeol akan membenciku_

Dan ketika hatinya berkata demikian. Kai menundukan matanya. Kedua tanganya mengepal dan bibirnya digigit dengan keras. Namun air mata itu turun lagi dan lagi… tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Ia lebih baik merasa sakit sampai muak. Dari pada harus di benci oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak mempedulikan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dan membekukan kulitnya. Ia harus berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin.

_Aku tak mau Chanyeol Hyung membenciku lebih dari ini _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mnh…" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tanganya. Mencium Chanyeol tak ia sangka akan terasa luar biasa seperti ini. walau tetap saja tak ada perasaan apapun.

"Sehunah.. kau tidak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun pelan, namun Sehun menampik tangan Chanyeol pelan.

"Maafkan aku Hyung… tadi hanya kesalahan. Aku- aku… aku-"

"Sudahlah Sehun… aku tidak apa. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar menciumku" Sehun memandang Chanyeol, dan matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

"Maaf Hyung… aku hanya sedang kacau" Tidak, sehun tidak sedang Kacau. Sehun hanya tidak sengaja melihat Siluet Kai yang tadinya sedang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah Chanyeol. Rasa ingin membalas dendampun menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menarik Chanyeol kedalam Ciuman yang mungkin tak berarti baginya namun sangat berati bagi Chanyeol.

"Hmm tidak apa" Chanyeol mengusap surai emerlad Sehun pelan. Pernahkan ia bertingkah semanis itu pada kai?

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya sehunie. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu di supermaket tadi. Kalau tidak mungkin akau akan menginap di dalam mobilku yang sedang mogok" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti itu kepada Kai?

"Tidak apa Hyung,lagipula…" _akhir-akhir ini_ _Kekasihku sedang sibuk mengurusi kekasihmu. _

"Lagipula kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

"Emm..Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Lagipula aku juga senang bisa menolongmu." Bohongnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Hunnie, erm… apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Yixing Hyung mungkin sedang menunggu ku dirumah" ucapan Sehun sukses melenyapkan senyum Chanyeol.

"Oh… ok. Hati-hati" Ucap Chanyeol mungkin sedikit dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat cemburu mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun tak pernah mencintainya.

"OK Hyung… kai pasti juga sangat merindukanmu. Mungkin ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untukmu sekarang" Ucap sehun sarkas. Ia tahu Kai sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan karena itu Kai malah datang pada kekasihnya dan membuat hubungannya dengan Yixing semakin menjauh saja. Sehun marah. Sehun tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Karena ia tak pernah bisa marah pada Yixing. Ia pun menempatkan amarahnya pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kau seharusnya menjaga kekasihmu baik-baik hyung. Jangan biarkan ia berkeliaran dan akhinya menggangguu kekasih orang lain"

Dan dengan itu Sehun melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tercengang melihat kepergian Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat rumahnya yang entah walau besar sungguh tak bernyawa. Ia sadar sejak kepergian Kai rumahnya sudah tak layak lagi di sebut sebagai rumah. Walau ia sudah tak mencintai Kai. Chanyeol masih sangat membutuhkan Kai. Ia membutuhkan Kehadiran Kai.

Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, Kai tak mungkin mau kembali padanya. Kai tak mungkin mau lebih tersakiti lagi. Lebih dari yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini. Namun begitupun dengan Sehun. Tak peduli seberapa besar cintanya pada pemuda itu. Oh Sehun hanya akan mencintai Zhang Yixing. Hanya Zhang Yixing.

"_fuck.."_

Kenapa cinta harus begitu sakit. 

_Kai… aku membutuhkanmu sayang… _

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja sampai rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya rumah Yixing. Ia membuat makan malam untuk kekasihnya, yang ternyata tidak menunggunya dirumah.

"Ah" Sehun teringat Kai. Dan ia menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya. Ia segera mengambil Hpnya dan menekan tombol 1 untuk speed dial pada Yixing.

Tut… tut… pip

"**Ya Sehunan?"**

"Hyung.. ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju, jadi berhati-hatilah di perjalanan. Aku memnunggumu. Aku sudah memesan makanan tadi. Jadi kau tidak usah membeli makan di luar yah… aku memunggumu"

Pip

"Hahh…" Sehun menghela nafas lega ketika sudah menekan tombol _turn off_ pada Hpnya. Ia tak sanggub mendengar Yixing menolaknya. Yixing harus datang kali ini. Yixing tak boleh bersama Kai lagi. Yixing harus bersamanya kini. Demi tuhan.. Sehun tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka makan malam bersama.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung…"

Namun seperti yang apa ia khawatirkan. Yixing tak Kunjung datang malam itu.

Sehun pun hanya menangis tanpa suara di depan masakannya yang sudah membeku.

.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Sial-"

Bruk

Jongin terjatuh tersungkur di atas lantai batako di sebuah taman yang entah dimana, Kai terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan hal itu, yang ada dipikarannya hanya berlari dan berlari. Nafasnya masih berderu tak karuan. Ia membalikan badanya menjadi posisi duduk, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada tiang besi di belakangnya. Ia tak kuat berdiri. Tubuhnya serasa hancur seperti hatinya. Bahkan kini bernafaspun terasa sulit. Pemandangan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berciuman masih terbayang bayang di benaknya. Membuat seluruhnya yang sudah sakit makin terasa sakit.

Kai butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya kini. Kai merogoh saku celananya dan menelpon Yixing. Entah kenapa hanya Hyung nya yang satu itu yang selalu ia andalkan. Tak peduli bahwa Hyungnya itu adalah Kekasih Sehun. Kai tak mau Tahu. Bahkan Sehun saja sudah mengambil hati kekasihnya. Kenapa Kai tidak?

Jahat. Biarkan ia menjadi seorang yang jahat. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang yang jahat dari pada harus di benci oleh Chanyeol.

"H-Hyung…"

"**Kai?! Kai! ada apa-"**

"Hyung… hyung.. tolong aku"

"**Aku kesana" **

"Aku…" kai melihat papan arah di depannya

"Aku ada di taman kwang dom" Kai bahkan takjub setelah mengetahui ia berada dimana. Jarak rumah Chanyeol dan Taman kwangdom adalah 20 km. ia tak menyangka sudah berlari sejauh itu. Tak heran badanya sangat sakit serasa mau mati.

Kai merilekskan badanya. Mengatur nafasnya sedemikian rupa. Tak ia pungkiri ia marah. Ia marah. Tapi ia tak mau Chanyeol membenci lebih dari yang sudah. Apapun yang sudah terjadi, Kai tak mau di benci oleh park Chanyeol.

Drttt… Drtt… Drttt…

Kai merasa Hpnya bergetar ia bepikir Yixing mungkin sedang tersesat.

"Hallo Hyung. Apa kau tersesat?"

"…"

Namun ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Yixing. Kai pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung apa kau-"

"Kai…"

DEG

Mata Kai melebar saat mendengar suara itu. Bukan suara Yixing melainkan Suara Chanyeol. Tangan Kai bergetar, Ia mengangkat kedua lututnya ke dada. Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun juga menyakitinya di waktu yang sama.

"**Kau di mana? Pulanglah… aku akan menjemputmu" **

"Aku… " _Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol. Pergi saja kau ke neraka dengan Sehun!_

"Aku ada di taman…" _kenapa aku memberi tahunya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Seharusnya aku marah. _

"**Di taman mana?"** _namun…._

"Kwang dom" _aku tak mau kau membenciku. Karena Aku mencintaimu. Masih sangat mencintaimu_

"**Aku akan segera kesana" **

"Hyung Tunggu!-"

"**Ya?"**

"Aku… maafkan aku" demi tuhan Kai bisa merasakan senyum Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"**Aku juga sayang. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu"** Dan Kai menangis mendengarnya. Bukan tangis pilu kali ini. Namun tangis bahagia. Walau tak mencintainya. Chanyeol masih membutuhkannya. Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Bodoh. Namun Kai ingin mendengarnya. Kai ingin mengetahuinya.

"**Aku merindukanmu Kai. Sangat merindukanmu"** Kai pun tersenyum dalam tangisnya. _Ini saja sudah cukup. Tak peduli kau menicntai siapa. Namun selagi kau membutuhkanku dalam hidupmu. Aku akan selalu disana… aku akan selalu menemanimu sampai akhir. _

_Karena Hati selalu berpaling. Aku masih berharap Hingga kini... _

_Berharap Hatimu berpaling padaku lagi._

"Aku tunggu Hyung"

.

.

.

Yixing mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak sadar sudah berlari sangat jauh. Kereta maupun bus malam sudah tak ada untuk jam malam seperti ini. Dan mobilnya sedang tidak ia bawa. Ia hanya spontan berlari ketika mendengar Kai sangat kesakitan. Ia tak mau apa-apa terjadi pada Kai.

Yixing melihat sekeliling taman. Dan ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan kai. Ia mulai pencariannya lagi dengan berjalan perlahan. Namun hanya dengan 8 langkah kakinya ia sudah berhenti. Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Ternyata sehun benar… sekarang turun salju. Namun bukan salju yang menyentuh permukaan bumi yang membuatnya berhenti.

Namun disana… Kai yang sedang tertidur dengan polosnya bersandar pada tiang besi, tak hanya itu. Bukan hanya Kai yang berada disana, namun juga pemuda Jangkung lainya yang sangat ia kenal. Park Chanyeol mencium kening kekasihnya dengan sayang sebelum di angkatnya tubuh yang terlihat munggil di pelukan Chanyeol tersebut.

Yixing tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah itu. Itu senyum penuh luka. Namun mau bagaimana? Ia tak bisa membenci hal yang indah. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan berjalan pulang dengan tertatih. Ia bahkan tak sadar Kakinya terkilir saat berlari. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menekan tombol 1 untuk speed dial ke pada Sehun.

Tut… tut… tut… tut…

Mungkin sehun sudah Tidur. Namun Yixing tak peduli. Ia tetap menunggu kekasihnya untuk mengangkat panggilanya.

Tut… Tut…TuT….

.

.

.

Drttt… Drt…. Drt…

"Ermh… " Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Bagaimana mau nyaman jika kau tertidur di meja makan?

Sehun melihat layar Hpnya yang masih bergetar. Ia pun segara mengangkatnya dan menerima panggilan masuk.

"Hyung?"

"**Sehunah… Maafkan aku"** _maaf untuk kau tak bisa datang atau…_

"Tidak apa Hyung, kau dimana sekarang? Sempatkah kau untuk pu-"

"**Sehunah dengarkan aku dulu… aku belum selesai sayang"** _Sayang…? kapan terakhir kali kau memanggiku sayang Hyung._ Mata Sehun mulai berair. Namun ia menahanya. Demi tuhan dia bukan pemuda yang cengeng. Ia hanya tak sanggub mendengar kata perpisahan dari Yixing sekarang. Ia tak sanggub kehilangan Yixing.

"**Maafkan aku untuk segalanya Sehunah… maafkan aku karena jarang memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. aku janji, aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untumu. Aku akan berkomentar pada setiap baju yang kau pakai. Akau akan bermain game denganmu saat kau bosan. Aku akan melihat film horor denganmu walau pada akhirnya hantu-hantu itu yang melihat kita berdua bercumbu. Hahaha… aku… aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia seperti dulu hunie. Kumohon bersabarlah" **_**bersabarlah menungu cintaku kembali padamu.**_

Dan dengan itu Sehun tak sanggub untuk mendengar lebih lanjut lagi. Ia segera berdiri dan mulai menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dingin. Ia terharu. ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya bibirnya tak mau berhenti tersenyum.

"Hyung pabbo"

_Walau kini kau tak bisa mencintaiku. Aku yakin suatu saat hati itu akan menjadi milik ku lagi… karena dari awal, kau adalah milikku hyung….dari awal._

.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum melihat layar Hpnya. Ia tahu betul pasti sehun sedang tersenyum tanpa henti saat ini. Yixing menutup matanya dan disana… di benaknya ada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

Indah…

Senyum sehun sangat indah…

"Mungkin karena senyumannya aku tak bisa melepaskannya"

THE END

.

.

.

A/N HAPPY BDAYYYY BERLINDIA! Hahahahha sorry not sorry.. Kadonya macem begini dan gak bermutu banget sumpah dah gue galauuuuuu.

Tadinya mau buat LayHun doang… tapi gak tahu kenapa keknya sistim diotak gue gak bisa lepas dari Chankai gitu deh LOL. Di tambah ini efek baca ff like a doll LOL gue jadi pingin nyakitin sehun and Kai,… eh tapi malah nyakitin semua ya? LOL XD.  
>dan….. (janga lupa janji loe yang bakal ngetlaktir semua member Chankai Shipper Indonesia dengan Fic Chankai yang super panjang and HOT!)<p>

Kkkkkkkkk

Buat reader yang nungguin LIVING HELL SERIES. Atau FIC FIC lainya..  
>aduh xiumpah.. saya lagi Stuck banget sama "Series" atau Chaptered. Bukannya saya melalaikan ff saya (aslinya iya sih #plakkk) tapi sungguh dari pada nanti di paksain malah gak dapet feeelnya iyakan? Hahahah (ngeles dah)<p>

ok kalau gitu saya undur diri dulu  
>EL <p>


End file.
